


summer depression

by K41d0u_51mp



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Therapist ash lynx, college student eiji, f-slur, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K41d0u_51mp/pseuds/K41d0u_51mp
Summary: inspired off the song summer depression by girl in red. Purely for fun, my first time writing on here !I'm literally a gay man by the way, but I still censored the F-slur.this is absolute crack idk what I'm supposed to be doing I'm supposed to be doing homework. they're both legal eiji is a 22 year old college student and ash is a 25 year old therapist.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 9





	summer depression

**_pathetic. pathetic. pathetic. pathetic. pathetic._ **

There eiji was at the front of the classroom ready to burst into tears. The pressure of his classmates around him felt like a bus hit him. `` hey eiji. are you okay? you can present tomorrow if that's easier for you. `` the teacher said with a smile eiji knew it was just pity she probably thought he was wasting all of the class time on purpose. Walking to his seat with his head down he can barely register a foot blocking his path as he tripped and landed to the ground. His head was spinning. `` watch out! geez. `` he could only make out a kid saying that then a pair of hands helping him up. He wobbled dizzily to his seat laying his head down. `` Eiji please stay after class. `` His teacher politely stated. He made out a nod and rubbed his head even laying down was displeasing words engraved into his desk.

**_crybaby_ **

**_disgusting_ **

**_coward_ **

**_f4ggot_ **

fuck. how long have they been there again? he cant seem to remember he used to care but they never leave like the scars on his skin. The bell felt like a shot to his head. was it always this loud. He got up but reluctantly sat back down remembering the teachers words. `` yes, miss? `` he looked up asking the teacher. She just stood up and sat in a desk next to him. `` Hey are you okay? With full consent do you want to see a therapist I know a good one. `` Eiji felt his mouth go dry. 

**_oh. it was pity._ **

`` Ah, I'm not sure I just . . was . out of it today. `` He said with a smile. `` Sweetheart, please try it you and me both know this has happened multiple times. The therapists name is ash lynx. He's the best therapist now personally and as strangers. `` 

_w, what. ashh? where has he heard that name. . . ._

_think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think. think._

_think. think. think._

`` A ash. . . lynx? `` Eiji mumbled out. `` Oh! He's not far from your age. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew him. He was a tough one, got held back a few years but ended up to be extremely successful. `` she practically praised him.

oh he knew ash.

he could never forget.

_his first ever friend._

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed :D


End file.
